


Worst Kept Secret

by atomictourist



Category: Captain Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Secret Relationship, cocky fighter pilots in love, does not pass the Bechdel test (sorry), spoilers for Captain Marvel #1, that thing I shipped became canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomictourist/pseuds/atomictourist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the Avengers react to Carol and Rhodey's new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN MARVEL #1
> 
> I'm super in love with the idea of Carol and Rhodey being fighter pilots in love, and my headcanon is they were sneaking around for a while before she decided to go into space, and by a while I mean long enough for the other Avengers to figure it out.
> 
> This is a weird mishmash of MCU and comics 'verse with references to Clint and Jessica's botched relationship (stupid Clint) in Hawkguy.

Steve is sitting next to Carol the first time he notices. She isn’t caught up in the movie like the rest of them seated around the TV. Her gaze is elsewhere, and he follows it to James Rhodes who’s standing by the bar, deep in conversation with Tony. Steve looks back at Carol, unable to contain the grin spreading across his face.

Carol sees him out of the corner of her eye and does a doubletake. “Something on your mind, Captain?” she says, not even trying to keep her voice down. The others grumble for her to shut up, they’re trying to hear the movie.

Steve leans in to whisper in her ear. “You and Rhodes, huh?”

Carol pushes him away and it takes all his strength to not go toppling over the arm of the couch. The expression on her face makes him laugh out loud, which earns them another round of grumbles from the rest of the crew. Carol looks caught in the act, her eyes wide and disbelieving. “How did you…?”

“I’ve never seen you look at anything other than a plane that way,” he says. “Must be love.”

Carol laughs softly and shakes her head.

♢♢♢♢

Tony is grabbing a bite to eat with Rhodey the first time he notices.

There’s this one hot dog vendor in Times Square, of all places, that sells what Tony swears are the best hot dogs in Manhattan. Rhodey agrees, so once a week they brave Times Square for some much needed guy time. Both of them are easily recognized and this day is no different as a group of tittering college girls approach them, the bravest of the bunch asking if she can take a picture with them. 

Normally Rhodey dials his flyboy charm to eleven for these types, but this time he holds back, making apologies but still refusing to pose for pictures. Tony, of course, does the exact opposite, and once the girls are on their way, he turns to his best friend.

“What gives, hot shot? Forget how to have fun?”

Rhodey scratches the back of his neck and looks around nervously. “I...uh…”

Tony takes off his sunglasses and peers at Rhodey. “Come to think of it, you’ve been avoiding girls for the past, oh, three weeks, I think it is.”

Rhodey shifts uncomfortably. “Can we have this conversation back at the tower?”

“Did that last girl give you the clap or something?”

Rhodey levels his gaze at Tony, looking most unamused. “Of all the possibilities, of course that’s where your mind goes.”

“Then you’re seeing someone...someone on the team, judging by how you’re going all tightass on me. Maybe it’s...wait…” Tony’s face lights up as everything finally clicks into place. “Carol. You...and Carol. You’re dating Carol Danvers?”

Rhodey attempts to protest but only manages stuttered half-words. “How did you?”

“I don’t know, man. Maybe it was how the usually smooth-talking James Rhodes forgot the entire English language when Carol smiled at him yesterday. And both of you do disappear at the same time a lot. Wow, the sex must be fantastic. Do her powers go off when…”

“Tony! Would you just...stop. Stop it, ok?” Rhodey pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. When he looks at Tony again, his expression is deadly serious. “Don’t talk about Carol like that, ok? She’s...Carol. And…” He sighs when the words won’t come out right.

Tony’s eyes go wide and he gawps. “Wow, you really like her, huh?”

Rhodey gives him a dopey grin. “Yeah…”

♢♢♢♢

It’s movie night again the first time the entire Avengers squad notices. Carol and Rhodey are absent, and Jessica is not happy. “Seriously?” she says, hands on hips, standing in front of the TV, “we’re watching Top Gun and they disappear?”

“For the best,” Clint says as he steals Natasha’s popcorn, “you do not want to watch Top Gun with those two. Trust me.” Several of the Avengers nod in agreement.

“They’re away on a mission,” Steve offers and Tony is a little too quick to back him up. To their credit, neither man cracks a smile but their eyes dance when they look at each other.

“They’re away on missions a lot,” Clint says around a mouthful of popcorn.

“Aye, they do seem a good match,” Thor agrees.

“Just start the movie, Jess!” Steve calls over Tony’s barely contained laughter.

An hour into the movie, they’re interrupted by an explosion.

“JARVIS, report!” Tony calls to the ceiling.

“The explosion appears to have come from...,” JARVIS hesitates. “Colonel Danvers’ room, sir.”

Tony doesn’t think before he blurts out, “Where’s Rhodey?”

“Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is…” JARVIS hesitates again. “In Colonel Danvers’ room as well. My sensor readings indicate that he is uninjured.”

Clint snickers like a school boy, which earns him a glare from Jessica and a swat upside the head from Natasha. Thor simply grins. “A good match, indeed,” he says.

“Well I guess that answers my question,” Tony says to no one in particular.

Steve elbows him in the ribs. “If you run now, you can probably get in the suit before she flies down here to beat your ass.”

♢♢♢♢

Jessica notices before Carol tells her. That’s a problem.

“So you and Rhodes, huh?” she says. They’re standing in the kitchen, and Carol at least has the decency to look guilty.

“Yeah...I was going to tell you, Jess, but…”

Jessica puts her hand up for Carol to stop. “You told Steve and Tony before you told me.” The hurt in her voice is palpable.

Carol actually growls. “I didn’t tell them! Steve figured it out and Tony...if Rhodey told him, I’ll…”

“Wait!” Jessica shouts in that way she’s learned stops Carol from spiraling out into an almighty rant. “Are you trying to keep it a secret? I hope Rhodey’s okay with that, because man. Of course, he told Tony, Carol. They’re best friends. Best friends share these things.”

Carol looks at her with a wounded expression. “I’m still trying to figure things out, okay? And I didn’t want to be all ‘hey Jess, I’m in this really great relationship’ while you were dealing with Clint’s stupid ass. By the way, offer to beat him up still stands.”

A smile flickers across Jessica’s face. “As nice as that would be...hey, you just used the R-word. How serious is this?” She laughs at Carol’s panicked look. “Obviously more serious than you’re comfortable with.”

Carol turns as red as her shirt and grins. “I really like him, Jess. Like REALLY like him. But I wanted to keep it quiet because dating within the team, um, never ends well.”

Jessica laughs. “No, dating Clint Barton never ends well. The rest of the guys seem stable. Except maybe Tony. Anyway, I think lasering a hole in the ceiling during sex is a great way to not keep it a secret. Which, by the way, damn. Is he that good?”

Carol’s only response is an ear-to-ear grin. Jessica giggles.

“I’m sorry,” Carol blurts out, serious again, “for not telling you.”

Jessica darts across the kitchen to hug Carol, and the two women hold on to each other. “It’s okay. Just don’t be so stupid. I always have time for you.”

Jessica leans back to look Carol in the eye. “So really, how serious is this?”

“I think I love him,” Carol whispers like she’s scared someone else will hear.

“Oh,” Jessica says. “In that case, I’ll be right back.”

She strides out of the kitchen with a determined expression on her face, ignoring Carol telling her not to.

♢♢♢♢

“Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, we need to talk,” Jessica all but shouts as she barges into the rec room.

Rhodey looks up from the pool table where he’s poised to take a shot on the eight ball, and his face sinks. “Uh, hey Jess.”

Tony leans on his pool cue, chuckling. “The best friend needs to talk to you. Dude, you are in trouble.”

Rhodey gives Tony his best “for once in your life shut up” look, and takes his shot. The eight ball ricochets off the edge of the corner pocket and rolls to a stop in the middle of the table. He sighs as he stands upright, looking at Jessica. “Can we do this somewhere else?”

“He means not in front of me,” Tony says, “please don’t indulge him. I want to be here for this one.”

“No!” Jessica yells, ignoring Tony, “we’re doing this right here, because Carol is an idiot when it come to men and I swear to God if you break her heart, I will throw you in the Hudson with your suit on.”

Rhodey swallows nervously. “Good to know we’re on the same page.”

Jessica starts to say something else, but her eyes shift to Tony. “Stark, get out.”

Her tone makes him comply immediately. Once he leaves, Jessica turns back to Rhodey. “Look Rhodes, here’s the deal: she loves you, and we’ve been friends long enough that I know Carol doesn’t throw her feelings around lightly. So you be careful with her. If you’re not, you’ll answer to me.”

Rhodey cocks his head to the side and a goofy grin spreads across his face. “Love? She actually said…”

“Dammit!” Jessica yells, “you didn’t hear a single word I said after that.”

“Yeah, that you’re going to murder me in a dramatic fashion if I mess up with Carol, but...she said she loves me?” He sounds like some idiotic school boy.

Jessica rolls her eyes, but her voice is softer when she speaks. “Yeah, she does. And it scares her, so be patient. Carol’s not an easy person to love sometimes, but she’s so worth it. Just be good to her, okay? Or else.”

“Yes ma’am,” Rhodey says, offering a playful salute.

Jessica laughs. “You seem alright, Rhodes.”

“I solemnly swear,” Rhodey says with a twinkle in his eye, “to take care of your...our lady.”

Jessica’s laugh grows louder. “If you think she’s yours or mine, you’re delusional.”

Rhodey looks confused, but she just shakes her head. “Go get her, flyboy.”


End file.
